


Until Dawn | Mike Munroe

by utterlystardust



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Monsters, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragedy, Wendigo, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlystardust/pseuds/utterlystardust
Summary: On February 2, 2014, A group of friends have their annual winter getaway party at the Washington's Lodge on Blackwood Mountain.When a prank is pulled on Hannah Washington, she runs out into the woods. Her twin sister Beth and Beth's best friend, Cassidy Wallace chase out after her.No one knew that the night would go horribly wrong when Cassidy is the only one to return to the lodge.A year after the anniversary of his sisters' disappearance, Josh invites his friends back to the lodge once again for the annual winter getaway party. Unaware of the events that are to fall on them once back on that mountain.© 2018 | Catherine
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Mike Munroe/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Character Profile

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

** CHARACTER PROFILE **

**Carlson Young** as **Cassidy Wallace**

**BETH'S BEST FRIEND**

**INTELLIGENT.**

**CREATIVE.**

**DETERMINED.**

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 8/10  
CHARITABLE - 4/10  
FUNNY - 5/10  
BRAVE - 7/10  
ROMANTIC - 3/10  
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 4/10  
BETH - 10/10  
CHRIS - 7/10  
EMILY - 3/10  
HANNAH - 5/10  
JESS - 3/10  
JOSH - 7/10  
MATT - 5/10  
MIKE - 6/10  
SAM - 9/10


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

****

**02/02/2014 - 2:00 am**

It was the annual winter getaway party at the Washington's Lodge. Cassidy Wallace was laying down on the black leather couch in front of the fire with a book in hand, she was reading her copy of City of Bones. Her outfit consist of dark blue skinny jeans tucked under black combat boots, a white collared long sleeved shirt under a pale pink sweater. She also sported a matching white beanie that her best friend Beth is also wearing.

Beth was chilling by the fire warming her hands, as she watched her best friend read, and just passed Cassidy was her older brother Josh and his best friend Chris sitting at the kitchen island, helping themselves to the liquor. They were loudly talking and laughing about nonsense. The youngest Washington then glanced at Cassidy who's mood was a bit cloudy.

Shaking her head Beth left the warm comfort of the fireplace, and walked over to Cassidy. Snatching the book out of the blonde's hand while she was distracted. "Hey!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Sitting here reading and moping isn't going to help." Beth said lifting her eyes at the boys before back on the blonde. With an aggravated sigh, Cassidy stood up and snatched the book out of Beth's hands, bookmarking it before moving to the island and setting it down.

Growing hungry for a snack Cassidy went to go the cabinet, but was pulled back by someone grabbing her wrist. "Hey Cass! Why don't you join ole Chris and I for a little booze?" Josh offered as he held out the bottle, obviously drunk.

"I'll settle for a sip." Cassidy grabbed the bottle and doing just that, the strong liquid left an unappetizing taste in her throat. The blonde wasn't all crazy for drinking alcohol that much. "Besides I'd much rather go for Beth's secret stash of Pringles."

Cassidy left the boys to be themselves as she opened the top cabinet, the tube of pizza flavored Pringles taunting at the 5'5" girl as it sat at the top shelf. "Fuck you Beth." She whispered as she glanced that her best friend is now staring at the kitchen window looking out of it. Looking back at the Pringles, Cassidy cleared the counter space before going to sit on it, carefully lifting herself onto her knees to and went to reach for the chips.

Unaware that Michael Munroe stepped into the room, he observed the kitchen before his eyes landed on Cassidy, well, more like her behind. With a smirk as the short girl still couldn't reach the chips, he struts over and snags them from her.

"Looking for these?" Mike asked as he opened them up and ate a few. Cassidy tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks as she hopped down from the counter.

"Thanks." She said as he handed them to her before she quickly walked off. She didn't want to stick around any longer, fearing she might embarrass herself by spewing out random science facts like the last time she was talking to Mike. Before going back to the couch, she grabbed her book and began to eat the pizza flavored chips.

Then Sam, Emily and Jessica, soon entered the room. Jessica had put a note on the kitchen island. "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this." Emily said to the girl. Jessica shushed her so others wouldn't hear. Mike soon joined them.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" Sam questioned the group.

"Oh come on, she deserves it." Jessica stated.

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike-" Sam was cut off.

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em." Was all Jessica said before she left the kitchen to head to the guest room.

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone... Mike is my man." Emily stated.

"Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man." Mike told his girlfriend.

"Whatever you say, darling!" Emily said, not listening to Mike as the rest of them followed soon after.

Hearing the entire conversation, Cassidy went back into her foul mood. Beth had recently found out about Cassidy's crush on Mike. Being Vice President in their class didn't help the situation any better, the two had to spend lots of time together as they stayed after school planning with other student council members. She was also forced to watch Emily barge in on their work and hanging around on Mike.

To make matters worse, Hannah, Beth's older twin sister, also had a huge crush on Mike. Although according to Beth, hers was starting to get a tad obsessive. Cassidy sometimes would think if Jessica herself had eyes on him, despite him dating Emily. This just made the blonde bottle up her feelings and threw it in a whirlpool, hoping she would get over it. That didn't work out as the bottle kept popping out and hitting her upside the head, every time she is near his presence. Ignoring the group, she just read her book and ate the Pringles.

•~★~•

Cassidy accidentally dozed off for a few moments and woke to notice she had a chip in one hand and her book laying on top of her. Eating the chip, she gets up and walks over to the kitchen to see Beth still looking at the window, she then turns to noticed that Chris and Josh had passed out in their seats. Putting her book down on the counter again she walked up to Beth.

"Hey... Did you see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend. Josh?"

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be getting an answer from him." Cassidy commented as she quickly snapped a photo of the two passed out boys to add to the album.

Beth walked over to pick up the bottle. "Jeez, Josh. Once again brother you've outdone us all." She commented patting him on the back but all she got was a grunt.

Cassidy smiled before directing her eyes to a piece of paper. "Hey, what's this?" She questioned as she picked it up and read it. "Hannah, you look so damn hot in that shirt, but I bet you're even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2:00 a.m. - Mike xxx"

"Oh my god. What'd my naive sister get herself into now?" Beth asked snatching the note, reading it herself. "It's not Mike's handwriting." Cassidy stated, she's seen him write before, so this wasn't from him.

Beth drew her attention to the window again and saw a figure running away from the lodge. The figure closely resembled, her older twin, Hannah.

"Shit!" Cassidy cursed before looking back and forth between Josh and the door. "You go find the other, I'll try and wake him up!"

Beth immediately ran out the kitchen as Cassidy went to Josh, shaking him repeatedly, trying to wake him up. "Josh! Josh, wake up! Damnit!" The blonde quickly darts to the door grabbing her black winter coat as she noticed the front door was wide open and everyone was piled outside.

"What's going on!" Cassidy questioned.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily called out.

"What did you do?!?" Beth question the group.

"We were just messing around, Beth.... It wasn't serious, Cass-" Mike tried to explain.

"You JERKS!" Beth hissed before running into the woods calling out to her twin. Cassidy's eyes widened before she went after her best friend. "Wait Beth!"

The others called out after the blonde, Mike and Sam trying to grab her, but missed and she kept heading into the woods.When their calls became useless, they went inside to try and wake Josh and Chris up to inform them on what happened.

Cassidy chased after Beth, "Beth wait up!" She shouted as she quickly caught up to the girl, as she rammed into her for the girl stopped at a fork. Soon they heard a noise that was coming from the right but a trail of footprints going to the left. "Shit." Cassidy cursed.

"This way," Beth quickly chose the right option and followed the noise. Cassidy close behind her. The two soon came to another fork in the road. "Fuck now what?"

The girls then saw a shadow of a girl running to the right. "Hannah?!" Cassidy yelled before grabbing Beth's hand dragging her to the right. Beth quickly turned on her phone's flashlight to help guide them. The two walked down the snowy path, a burst a fire appears not too far from them, causing the two girls to jump ten feet in the air. "What the hell was that?" Beth asked, fear clearly in her voice.

"I don't know but I don't wanna stay to find out," Cassidy quickly dismissed it and continued to search for Hannah. "Hannah!" She shouted

"Hello?" A low scared voice called out.

The girls pushed the branches out of the way to see Hannah on her knees, shivering. "Hannah! Oh my god you must be freezing." Beth was already at her twin's side, putting the pink winter coat on her.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb..." Hannah cried out.

Cassidy immediately went over to her, hugging the middle Washington sibling. "Hey, shh, don't talk like that. Come on we need to hurry up back to the lodge."

The three girls were about to head back but froze when they heard a screech. In the woods they see a shadowy figure coming close by them. "Run... run!" Cassidy yelled as the three ran from the figure, quickly crossing a bridge but Hannah's shoe got caught in between the wood and fell. Beth helps Hannah stand up again, but as they run, unaware Beth's phone falls through the floorboards. They continue running, until they stop, because of the dead end they have run onto.

"Shit!" Cassidy cursed as the twins held each other's hands, slowly moving backwards from the figure and nearing the cliff's edge.

Both of them hold each other's hands and move backward from the thing that is coming for them at the cliff dead end.

"No! Shit! No... Get back!" Beth said squeezing her sister's hand tightly, frightened of what is to become of them.

Cassidy who was in front of them kept a watchful eye on the thing, her hands went to fish for her phone to contact anyone from the cabin or contact the police.

"NO! ARGH!"

Cassidy's head whips behind her to notice the twins feel off the edge of the cliff. "BETH! HANNAH!" Dropping her phone into the snow she quickly goes to see Beth holding onto a branch that was attached under the cliff.

"Hold on!" Cassidy cried out as she tried to stretch her arm as far as she could to get to Beth's hand.

Flames spewed from behind her. She'd be happy for the warmth, but not like this.

Beth looks to see a dark shadow loom over her best friend and screamed, "Cassidy behind you!"

Cassidy didn't have time to look back but was thrown back from the edge by a hard yank from the back of her coat. Crying out in pain as she looked in fear as the figure leaned down to try and get the girls.

All Cassidy heard was a branch snap and two females scream in fear before silence falls on Cassidy's ears. She quickly looked over to see that her friends falling to their deaths.

"NOOOOO!" She cried out, tears running down her cheek.

Cassidy started to shuffle backwards as the figure stalked towards her. She started whimpering as he went to grab her and put her on her feet. "Get out of here now! GO!" Cassidy wasted no time in running for her life once again as she retraced her steps, trying to make it back to the cabin.

Once she saw it in view she pushed farther and made it to the door banging on it. In the window she sees the others rush to open the door to let her in.

They all started talking to her at once but she couldn't listen, her mind was already frozen from what just happened and the freezing cold weather. "Hey, chill. Give her some space." Sam told them.

Sam looked back at the blonde, "Cass? Cassidy. Are you okay? What happened? Where's Hannah and Beth?" She asked calmly. 

Cassidy tried slowing down her breathing and looked at each and one of them, their faces painted with worry. Josh and Chris then join. "Where's my sisters? Cassidy?"

She tried to come up with something, but her vision blurred and before she knew it she collapsed.

Matt quickly diving in to catch her before she hit the floor. "Quick Matt get her one the sofa, next to the fire." Mike quickly ordered.

They quickly moved the unconscious girl to the sofa and gathered around her waiting. Josh decided to call the Ranger, since his sisters were still missing.

The group's lives would be forever changed as they heard Cassidy explain what had happened to Hannah and Beth Washington that night, once she woke up. That was only the beginning of the horror that's in-store for the teenagers.


	3. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

****

**02/02/2015 - 9:24 pm**

It's been one year since Cassidy watched the horrible fate of the Washington twins. The police officially closed the case and their bodies still remained missing. Cassidy still had no clue why everyone agreed with Josh that it'd be good for them to come back. Either way, she decided to join the rest in coming back and is currently with Matt and Emily, who were now a couple. _'And my streak at being a third wheel has yet to break, yay!'_

Matt held the gate open for the two girls as the three arrived at the Washington Lodge Grounds.

"Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge, like, right where the cable car ends?" Emily complained. She did have a good point though, this was just too much walking.

"I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, ya know?" Matt pointed out as he grabbed his and Emily's luggage. That was also a fair point.

"And where's the bellboy when you need one?!" Emily scoffed as she walked ahead.

Cassidy sighed as Matt shook his head, readjusting the shoulder straps on her backpack, she moved forward, glancing back at the jock. "Come on, Esteban."

The three continued to walk towards a bridge heading to the lodge. Emily suddenly shivered. "Brr... gettin' chills..."

"We're almost there-" Matt went to reassure but was cut off.

"No, I mean... gettin' kinda creeped out." Emily further explained.

"Oh. Yeah." Matt nodded.

"Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again." Emily pointed out.

"You know, I still don't get why Josh thought it be a great idea to come back here." Cassidy added, "I mean sure it's some type of closure for him and for us, but is it really a good idea to be-"

She was suddenly interrupted when a figure jumped out from nowhere and scared the living daylights out of the three.

"JESUS!" Emily cried out.

"You guys!" The figure was revealed to be Mike, "you really, really should've seen your faces right there!"

"GOD DAMN YOU, MICHAEL!" Cassidy cursed as she hit his chest and scoffed as she avoided eye contact.

"Dude, I almost clocked you just now." Matt sighed as he tried to get his heart-rate back to normal.

"Michael, you're a jerk." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun. We're up in the woods, it's spooky, come on, let's get into the spirit of things!" Mike explained.

Mike and Emily then started to quarrel, just like when they were together. Cassidy rolled her eyes, the two were now separated, and while Emily went out with Matt. Mike on the other hand, turned his attention to Jessica.

Cassidy was right a year ago when Jessica too had eyes on Mike. She wished she knocked on wood that day. Suddenly focusing on the conversation again she realized Matt joined in, "Cool. So we're good?" He asked.

"All good." Mike nodded.

"You guys gonna make out now?" Emily joked.

"Oh my God, totally, we're so gonna make out!" Mike played along with the joke rubbing his face and body before breaking character. "Uh... no, seriously, I'm gonna go check on the cable car back down the trail."

Mike then excused himself as he walked forward passed them, stopping as he passed the blonde. "Hey Cass." He winked.

"Bye- I mean hi." Cassidy stuttered.

"You're crush on him is so painfully obvious." Emily rolled her eyes.

Cassidy, snapped her head towards girl. "What?"

"I mean, come on! You think no one noticed? Although I did appreciate that you didn't try anything when I was with him, unlike that slut." Emily confessed and had a disgusted look on her face at the thought of her ex best friend, Jessica. "Shame though, if anyone I'd expected it to be you that he'd be with next but well that's Mike for ya." Emily added as she tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

Matt picks the bags back up as they began to continue their walk towards the Lodge, but Emily kept glancing back towards the direction of the cable car station.

"Ah, crap." Emily cursed in annoyance.

"What?" Matt questioned.

"Hey could you take these the rest of the way?" Emily questioned gesturing at the bags.

"Uh... why?" Matt questioned.

"I need to go find Sam." She replied.

"Okay... ?" Matt questioned, not understanding why she couldn't wait till we're all up there.

"Sorry, I just–I really need to go find her. I totally forgot I needed to talk to her before we get all the way up there." Emily vaguely explained.

"This really can't wait? We're almost there." Matt complained.

"It's important. Matt, please." Emily pleaded.

"Alright... Fine... If it's so important. I guess I can pack horse the rest of the way... but you owe me one." Matt finally agreed.

"Excuse me?" Emily questioned.

"Well then, we're even, at least." Matt added.

"I'll think about it." Emily said, in a tone that she wasn't really going to think about it.  
"Just be careful." Matt told her.

"See you up there sweetie. Thank you." Emily blew him a kiss as she headed the opposite direction to the cable car station.

"Dude, you're so whipped." Cassidy told him as she grabbed one of the luggages to make it easier for him.

"Shut up, you're one to talk." Matt joked pointing out her interactions with Mike as the two continued to walk up to the lodge.

"Touché, Matt... Touché." Cassidy replied.

As they got closer they two passed a small little set up with binoculars to see the view. Matt noticed Ashley engrossed in whatever she was seeing and didn't notice them.

"Hey wanna scare Ashley?" Matt asked.

"As much as putting the fear into someone is fun, I'm just gonna keep on going. I wanna get out of this cold."

The two then parted as Cassidy kept trekking up the path.

**10:28 pm**

It took Chris and Josh around thirty minutes to come up with a plan on how to get the lodge open and execute it.

Once Chris got the door open via makeshift flamethrower thanks to a lighter and can of deodorant. Cassidy walked in, glad that she was now inside but it was still cold in here.

"Home, sweet home." Josh exclaimed.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt mumbled.

"Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here." Ashley said, vocalizing Cassidy's silent thoughts.

"I'll get a fire going." Josh told her as he walked up to one of the fire places.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt commented.

"Nobody's been up here." Josh shrugged.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley questioned.

"Not a lot of action up here lately." Chris pointed out.

"Nope." Josh shook his head as he continued to get the fire going.

Soon Mike and Jessica walked in, "What's up party people!"

"Heeey!" Jessica greeted.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and walked towards Josh. Matt and Mike started to talk intensely, but Matt backs off once Emily enters.

"Oh. My god. That is so gross. Are you trying to swallow his face whole?"

"Em..." Matt warned.

"Seriously can she be any more obvious? No one wants in on your territory, honey." Emily exclaimed.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jessica asked, sarcastically.

"Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" Emily questioned.

Cassidy tried to tune them out when Matt soon stepped in, siding with Emily. Josh soon had enough and walked passed Cassidy to intervene.

"STOP IT! This is not why we came up here. This is not... helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right? Mike - why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about." Josh compromised.

"Yeah... Yeah, alright. Want to go do that?" Mike nodded and turned to Jessica.

"Any place without that whore." Jessica agreed.

"It's right up the trail." Josh told them.

They soon left and Matt turned his head to Cassidy and imitated that his head exploding.

"Phew," he sighed. "Glad that's over."

She shrugged as she turned back to Josh who resumed trying to get a fire working. "So Josh... Uh, should we get this fire going?"

"On it." Josh said.

Soon Emily started complaining that one of her bags was missing and convinced Matt to go and find it and then they left. Sam then decided to go upstairs and take a bath, leaving just Chris, Ashley, Josh and Cassidy.

**10:44 pm**

"Come on..." Josh continued to struggle with the fire.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris asked the two girls left in the room.

"My money's on blankets for everyone!" Ashley shared her opinion.

"You can do it, man. We believe in you." Chris said, making a weird accent, probably referencing some type of movie.

"Yeah! Totally! Woo!" Ashley began to cheer, "let's go Jo-osh, let's go!"

"Da, da, da." Cassidy added.

Sam walks down the stairs to the Great Room, where the remaining people stood, just as Josh finally started the fire.

"Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two." Josh said as he walked up glancing at both Chris and Ashley.

"What?" Ashley questioned.

"Okay well I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have... a spirit board."

"Oh fuck no." Cassidy let out as her eyes almost went behind her head.

"A what?" Ashley questioned, confused.

"He means a ouija board, genius." Cassidy explained bluntly to Ashley.

"Wow you have a "spirit board"?" Chris asked shocked.

"Wait are you saying... we should have a seance?" Ashley asked.

"Those things are a joke, man. They don't do shit." Chris dismissed.

"No way bro. We used to do it all the time. Me and... well..." Josh trailed off as he clearly thought about his sisters. Cassidy's gaze immediately hit the floor as she crossed her arms.

"Hey Josh. No hot water's kinda major oversight doncha think...?" Sam interrupted the four.

"Yeah yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement. You guys see if you can find the spirit board." Josh said.

"Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" Ashley tugged Chris away, excited.

"Ummm... okay... guess so." Chris shrugged and followed.

"Rad. You're not gonna regret it." Josh told them.

"Knock on wood." Cassidy mentioned as she knocked on one of the wooden pillars she decided to lean against as the two leave.

"You up for a ride-along?" Josh asked Sam as the two head for the basement, leaving Cassidy all alone in the Great Room.

With a sigh she decided to head upstairs where many of the rooms were located. Absentmindedly walking into Beth's room. Observing it as she walked further, Josh was right when people haven't been here in a long time cause it looked exactly the same as it did a year ago. The game of monopoly thrown across the bed all messed up from when Beth got pissed that Cassidy kept winning. With a small smile she turned around to look at the dresser with a whole bunch of random nicknacks on it. One being a scrapbook that she made for Beth on her birthday.

Opening it up she looked at all the photos that were kept in it. Going back to their high school days. Prom pictures, vacations, every time Chris or Josh did something goofy, most were pictures of Beth and Cassidy doing literally anything from baking cupcakes, to making fools of themselves at the mall.

"I remember that." The voice of Josh behind her, made her jump as she was so used to the silence. "What? When Beth and I planned to have an all girls party and you, Chris and Mike thought it be a splendid idea to crash it by blowing up confetti bombs in the pool?" Cassidy questioned as they looked at the photos

Josh chuckled as he grabbed the book and started looking at all the memories himself. "You guys were so pissed, but when we got busted y'all stayed and helped us pick up the mess."

"2,000 pieces of confetti Josh," Cassidy stated. "2,000 fucking pieces of tiny colored paper in a pool."

"It wasn't that bad, besides we bought you sundaes afterwords as an apology." Josh barked back as he closed the book and put it back on the dresser. "Strawberry with caramel topped with Oreo pieces and gummy bears, the blue ones. Only the blue ones."

"Shocked and impressed you remember my sundae preferences."

"Mike's the one who remembers. He keeps bringing back that hilarious moment when you forced Chris to try it and the poor guy had a coughing fit at how disgusting it tasted." Josh laughed.

Cassidy crossed her arms, making a fake insulted face. "Well then, maybe next time you will be next."

Josh held up his hands in surrender. "Please don't." Josh then turned towards the door. "Come on, Chris and Ashley are waiting to start the seance."

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 8/10  
CHARITABLE - 4/10  
FUNNY - 6/10 ↑  
BRAVE - 7/10  
ROMANTIC - 3/10  
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 4/10  
CHRIS - 7/10  
EMILY - 4/10 ↑  
JESS - 2/10 ↓  
JOSH - 8/10 ↑  
MATT - 6/10 ↑  
MIKE - 6/10  
SAM - 9/10


	4. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

"I still will never forget that last time my hair got pulled." Cassidy said, shivering at the thought.

"Bull crap, that was Beth tricking you and you know it." Josh shook his head as the two joined the Chris and Ashley in a small corner with a table and four chairs.

"So it says here: "to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master," which is me-" Chris began to ramble lies, when Ashley cuts him off.

"It doesn't say that-" Ashley rolled her eyes. As the four of them sat down around the ouija board.

"...and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion." Chris continued to ramble.

"Chris, come on, this is serious-" Josh stated.

"Oh I'm deadly serious." Chris replied with the accent of an old British man, still joking.

"Oh shush it, let's try this." Ashley said.

"Yes please." Josh added.

Cassidy was hesitant and was the only one not touching the planchette. "Y'know, couldn't we have done this in the daylight? Or tomorrow? Or maybe just never?" She questioned.

"Cassidy, nothing is going to happen, whatever you thought pulled your hair was just Beth pulling a prank." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Fine but if something happens you owe me big time, mister." Cassidy sighed.

"Okay then, let's see what happens," Chris said once Cassidy finally added her fingers. "Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?"

"Ok. Um... Anyone there...? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you're there...?" Ashley questioned with hesitation.

About a second or two later the planchette starts moving. Everyone was talking trying to figure out if someone was pulling their leg and moving it themselves but everyone claimed it wasn't them. Whoever they were talking to, that is if it was a somebody, spelled out the words "HELP."

"How are we supposed to help?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know. What does it mean?"

"It obviously means help." Cassidy bluntly stated to the red head.

"We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them." Chris suggested.

Ashley nodded and then asked, "Who are you?"

The planchette continued to move spelling out the words, "SISTER."

"Sister?" Cassidy questioned. The thought of the possibility Hannah or Beth was communicating with them left an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Whose sister?" Josh asked, panic written all over his face.

"Oh come on is this for real?" Chris scoffed.

"Shut up. Ask it whose sister." Josh snapped at Ashley.

"Josh... it's... it's gotta be..." Ashley trailed off.

"Yeah? Ok. Well... Which sister is it then?" Josh then questioned.

"Ashley ask who it is." Cassidy whispered.

"Who are we speaking to...? Hannah...? Is that you?" Ashley reluctantly asked.

Without a second, the planchette moved to "YES."

"Oh God." Cassidy whispered.

"This is messed up." Chris commented, still not believing it.

"Josh... Are you-" Ashley went to ask if he was okay but was cut off by him claiming he was. "Are you sure, because we can stop-"

"No."

"Dude, it's cool-" Chris was interrupted as well.

"I want to hear what it says!" Josh shouted.

After debating on what to ask next, Ashley thought it be best to apologize.

"Hannah. If you can hear this... like, really hear this... We all want to apologize for what happened..." Ashley began.

"It was stupid and mean and we're sorry..." Chris added.

"We're so sorry Hannah..." Ashley said before it started to move.

"Betrayed? What does she mean by betrayed?" Cassidy questioned, but no one got to answer cause the planchette decided to move again.

"Killed?" Josh questioned, shocked at what it had just said.

"We didn't KILL them! It was just a prank!" Ashley cried out.

"Ash, calm down, okay?! Just- we need to find out more!" Chris said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ashley started to cry.

"Guys, guys... what do they mean?" Josh asked them, but was ignored.

"Ask them what happened. It's the only way to know! Ask them, Ash!" Chris pushed.

"No! You can't do that!" Cassidy shouted.

"What, why not Cass?" Chris asked.

"You're never supposed to ask a spirit how they died. For one it's rude as fuck and two it pisses them off." Cassidy informed them but Ashley decided to ask anyway.

"How did you die? Hannah, what happened to you?" Ashley asked and Cassidy could've just flipped the table.

The planchette started to spell the words "LIBRARY," but then quickly changed to "PROOF" before the the entire board shook and the planchette swung off and hit the floor all four of them stood up, scared at what had just happened.

"Told you." Cassidy sniffed.

"Holy shit!" Ashley cursed out.

Cassidy sniffed again, causing Chris suddenly glanced up at her. "Uh Cass," he started to say as the three looked at her.

"Your nose." Josh whispered.

Cassidy's fingers went to touch it when she pulled back noticing her nose started to bleed a lot. "Shit." She whispered as she stumbled around her chair and ran off to Beth's bathroom, since Sam was occupying the main one. Her ears barley hearing Josh starting to yell at Chris and Ashley before storming off as well.

**11:25 pm**

Cassidy kept pulling tissue after tissue, trying to stop the bleeding but it didn't seem to let up.

"Come on! Come on!" She mumbled as she fiddled with another tissue.

She told them it wasn't a great idea, but look what happens, first her hair back in 7th grade, now this. Luck decided to be on her side as the bleeding let up and stopped.

"Finally, thank God!" Cassidy sighed as she grabbed all the tissues and went to throw them away and clean up her mess. Standing back up and looking at the mirror only to find a scary masked man standing right behind her. Her eyes widened and went to scream, but the man was faster, pinning her to the counter and shoving a damp cloth on her face. She tried to wrestle the guy off her but he was a lot stronger, she suddenly felt very faint and soon passed out.

"Now the fun begins." The man spoke, his voice sounding distorted. He picks up the sleeping blonde and threw her over his shoulder as he walks out the bathroom and heads down deep into the basement. Sitting her down in one of the room. He threw her limp body into an office chair and tied her wrists to the arm rest, tied her ankles together and grabbed a random cloth and gagged her. Once he was finished the masked man then left to head to the shed next to the lodge for the next step in his plan.

**02/03/2015 - 1:03 am**

Cassidy slowly stirred and tried to open her eyes, blinking a bit to clear her foggy vision. Looking around her surroundings, it didn't really help cause she had no fucking clue where she was. She tried to get up but realized her hands and ankles were tied. Unable to cry for help as there was a cloth tied in her mouth, she struggled, making the office chair swivel around.

The blonde tried to calm down and think what to do. _'What to do, what to do? Gotta think before he decides to come back or something.'_

A small red light soon grabbed her attention as she noticed a camera was faced right in front of her. The thought of this psycho recording god knows what to her, made her want to vomit.

Shifting around in the chair she noticed a small metallic jingle coming from her pocket. Her head snapped to her pocket and quickly had an idea. Trying to move her waist next to her tied up hand, she grabbed the pocket zipper and opened it up and reached for her keys. _'Come on! Come on!'_

Once her keys were in her grasp, she fiddled with them until she ahold of one that was sharp enough to cut through the duct tape on her wrist. Finally she got free and quickly went to do her other wrist and ankles. Once free she ripped the gag off, licking her now dry and chapped lips. Standing up and rubbing her wrists she stumbled to the camera to see what the creep was doing. Noticing that it had a wire attached to it leading out the room, going somewhere else. It was live footage. Realizing this dude's probably watching her, she had to get out quick. The only door in the room was locked from the outside and all was left was some kind of peephole with bars on it. They looked rusted and old.

Bending down, she began to kick at the bars, bending them a little. With a few more kicks the bars fell off and hit the floor with a clang. With quick work Cassidy slid out the whole, and landed not so gracefully on her knees, ripping her white stockings. She slowly got up and noticed a random flashlight on the ground. "How convenient." She mumbled as she grabbed it and turned it on. Thankful to God that it worked. Noticing a door quickly jiggling she realized it was probably the psycho trying to get her and she ran down the scary unfamiliar tunnel that led to who knows where.

"Not getting me this time, you son of a bitch." She whispered as she continued to run.

"How long does this fucking tunnel go?" Cassidy said as she had to stop and catch her breath, she was so out of shape. She looked up and noticed a gate, along with a bunch of barrels next to it. Running up she tries to open the gate only to realize it was padlocked from the other side.

"No!" Cassidy cried out.

"Cass?" A familiar voice called out, causing her to look around. "Cassidy, what the fuck are you doing here?" A figure approached and it was Mike.

"Mike?!" Cassidy let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God it's you, Mike!"

She leaned her head against the bars as she held on to them.

"Cass, what happened, why aren't you in the lodge with the others?" Mike questioned.

After calming down for a bit she began to explain. "I-I- I was in the bathroom, and suddenly this masked creep attacked me, he knocked me out and took me to some basement and tied me up." Cassidy took another breath, "I managed to get free just in time and the only way I could get out is going through this tunnel. Then I ran into you."

"Shit, man. Fuck." Mike swore.

"Mike, what happened to you? How'd you get down here? W-where's Jessica?" She asked.

"Jessica is dead." Mike said lowly.

Cassidy's heart went to her stomach at those words. Jessica dead? "Oh god, oh god! What?!" She didn't like the girl, but she never would have wished her dead or anything of that.

"He killed her, Cass. This maniac on the mountain who is trying to kill us all. And I swear to God, when everyone is safe and accounted for I am gonna hunt that fucker down and rip his nuts off one at a goddamn time." Mike swore. He then pulled out a pistol.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Cassidy questioned her crush.

"I found it when I was exploring this place. I was chasing the guy that killed Jess, and I somehow ended up in this place."

Cassidy's eyes narrowed at how strange it was for this guy to be two places at once but decided against speaking.

"Stand back Cass ima shoot the lock open." Mike warned. Cassidy stepped back a few feet and observed as he threw a barrel to the side and looked at the barrels and read the word, "FLAMMABLE"

_'Shit.'_

"Mike, um. I don't think that's a good idea." Cassidy tried to explain as she backed up a good 10 feet.

He then shot at the lock and sparks flew to the onto the liquid leaking out of the barrels, causing a small fire. Mike didn't notice as he opened the gate and the fire spreads to my side. "Shit. Shit." He repeated over and over.

"Cass get down!" He shouted as rushed through the fire to my side, pushing me away as a small explosion was caused.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 8/10  
CHARITABLE - 4/10  
FUNNY - 6/10  
BRAVE - 8/10 ↑  
ROMANTIC - 3/10  
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 3/10 ↓  
CHRIS - 7/10  
EMILY - 4/10  
JESS - 2/10 —  
JOSH - 8/10   
MATT - 6/10  
MIKE - 7/10 ↑  
SAM - 9/10


	5. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

"Cass, Cass! Wake up!" A voice hit Cassidy's ears as she struggled to open her eyes and move.

Mike helped her off the ground and started to push her in the direction she ran from. "Come on, we got to keep moving." Mike said.

Cassidy wiped her hands on her clothes, observing the ashes, dust and burn holes that are now showing in her black collared shirt and her pale blue sweater.

"Is this the hole you came from?" Mike questioned as the two walked up to a familiar scene for Cassidy.

"Yeah, that's where he had me tied up." Cassidy said, pointing at the empty chair. She looked around closer and noticed someone barefooted, walking. Mike pushed her back and noticed it was Sam, in a bath towel, he quickly grabbed her by the ankle and got her attention.

"Mike! What are you doing down there! There's a g-" Sam cuts herself off, "Oh Mike, thank God you found me."

"It's okay. You're okay." Cassidy calmed her down.

"Cass? What- I don't understand... How did you get here? How did you and Mike find me?"

"There's some fucking maniac up here on the mountain-"

"Yeah, I've noticed." Sam said sarcastically.

"He lives in this like, web of tunnels... I was down there trying to get out, the guy kidnapped Cass, and she managed to escape and found me, then we came back and saw you." Mike explained.

"Listen, this guy who you're talking about... he attacked me. He showed me these videos, too, and one of them showed Josh being killed... just... ripped apart by this huge fucking sawblade..." Sam exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ!" Mike gasped.

"God, Josh, no..." Cassidy blinked tears away. She was just with him not to long ago and somehow he's dead? She couldn't believe it.

"I think he's living down here, and whoever the hell he is, he's obsessed with Hannah and Beth!" Sam also added.

"God damn." Mike whispered.

"But here is the crazy thing: I found these plans, like, blueprints for a crazy machine just like the one Josh was in, but it's fake... it was for a dummy." Sam began to ramble.

"Sam, slow down..." Cassidy tried to calm her.

"Josh might not be dead!" Sam shouted quietly.

"What the fuck is going on around here..." Mike swore, but Cassidy noticed a locked door on the left of the two. "Sam, there's a door here, it won't open. Can you unlock it from your side?" Cassidy asked.

Sam nodded and disappeared from their view. Soon the door opened.

"Hey..." Mike said.

"Jeez. You two look like hell." Sam commented causing Cassidy to scan her outfit again but shrugged. Her outfit being ruined wasn't the worse thing this night had to offer.

"Nice to see you too." Mike replied.

Sam goes over to the other side of the room and puts her backpack down.

"What are you doing?" Mike questioned.

"Well actually, the towel didn't turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs, you know? Do you mind? Mike?" She replied, hinting for him to give her privacy.

"Oh. Right. My bad." He nodded.

Mike turns around while Sam changes into another outfit. Spotting Cassidy peeking out the now open door, trying to spot the freak that kidnapped Sam and her. Mike stepped up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump ten feet in the air.

"Hey, you alright."

"I would be cliché and say yes, but then I'd be lying." Cassidy deadpanned, she looked at Mike to see he had a blank look on his face, with a sigh she continued. "I thought that nothing could be worse than what happened last year, but now this takes the cake."

Mike opened his mouth to reply and try to comfort the blonde, but Sam already stepped towards them.

"Okay. Done. Let's put this thing to bed." Sam said as she finished, now wearing grey yoga capris, sneakers and a red, zip up jacket.

"Amen to that." Cassidy mumbled and they moved to get out.

"PLEASE!" A voice cried out.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T DECIDE!" Another added.

"What was that?" Sam questioned.

"T-that sounds like Chris and Ashley!" Cassidy informed.

The three ran up to a pair of double doors that wouldn't open. Mike and Sam force the door open and spot Ashley and Chris tied in chairs in front of a table. The Psycho approaches the two.

"Mike, that's him!" Cassidy whispered as he pointed.

"Noo! No no no! Get away!" Ashley screamed.

Chris uses the gun in his hand and shoots at the Psycho three times. The masked man looked down and observed his chest, only they're wasn't any bullet holes.

"Oh Chris... Oh, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris." The psycho spoke, his voice also masked.

"What the fuck?!" Chris questioned.

"Oh you've heard of blanks before. I mean really?" The psycho added as he stepped towards Chris, and pulled off the mask, revealing himself to be none other than Josh.

Cassidy's hand went to her mouth at the thought of one of her best friends doing all of this to them.

"... Josh?" Chris said in disbelief as Josh started to laugh.

"Josh!" Sam shouted.

"Josh..." Mike said.

"Oh, oh very good! Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you've been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean how does that feel?" Josh spoke, looking at all his friends in the face as Sam unties Ashley, while Mike unties Chris.

"Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They're gone!" Josh continued to speak.

"I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing." Mike exclaimed.

"Oh come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces? Come on! It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did, I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle! I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore!!! Fake bodies... I mean, God that shit was expensive! And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! You should have seen your faces. Hook, line and sinker, for every little stinker!" Josh started to ramble about his whole plan.

"Josh... Your fingerprints were all over this. It was obviously you."

"Oh really? Really really really?" Josh questioned her.

"You're crying out for help, Josh... Come on, you wanted to get caught, didn't you?"

"Oh sure. I'm totally just crying out for help. "Help me! Oh help me! Help help." Come on!! Come on! It was just for fun! I mean, so you got a little bit of egg on your face, right? Nobody got hurt-"

"What are you talking about you asshat? Jessica IS FUCKING DEAD." Mike shouted.

"What?" Josh questioned.

"Did you hear me?! Jessica is dead, and YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!" Mike yelled as he hits Josh over the head with his pistol, knocking him out cold.

"Come on Chris, help me get him up and we'll tie him in the shed." Mike said as the two began to drag the unconscious man up to his feet and tied his hands behind his back.

"We'll be right back, go back up to the lodge and wait." Mike told the girls.

Ashley and Sam went to go leave while Cassidy didn't budge. Mike looked at the blonde, "Cass, go back to the lodge." He said.

"I can't let you go out there by yourselves." Cassidy told him.

"Cass, I just don't want you or anyone else to get hurt." Mike replied.

"Nothing's gonna happen. I can take care of myself." Cassidy said as she then made her move to head outside.

"Okay." Mike whispered to himself as he and Chris hauled Josh towards the shed.

**3:41 am**

"Guys! Guys come on... seriously, this is crazy, you know?" Josh cried out as the two pushed him towards the shed, Cassidy slowly trailing behind.

"Shut up." Mike sneered.

"Chris... Bro..." Josh turned to Chris, his best friend.

"I'm not your bro..." Chris said.

"Where are we going? Where are you guys taking me?" Josh asked.

"Locking you up, bro." Mike told him.

"What?!" Josh Exclaimed

"So you can't say anything stupid before we call the police in the morning." Mike answered.

"Come ON! I didn't DO ANYTHING-" Josh kept shouting.

"Are you serious, bro?" Chris questioned.

"You're a goddamned murderer is what you are." Mike retorted

"I didn't do it, Michael please! Just listen to me, man! I did not hurt Jessica-"

"You know what man? You need to shut up." Chris warned.

"Chris, hey, come on Cochise, we're partners..." Josh tried to reason with his best friend.

"Stop! Don't say that." Chris shook his head.

"Oh, fine. Be a dick!" Josh spat.

"You only see what you wanna see! You're blind!"

"Stop talking." Mike commanded.

"You are - argh- It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke." Josh said as he was pinned down in the snow by Mike. Still pointing the gun at him, in case he tried anything.

"Oh, oh wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little... a little bit of pain?" Mike instigated as he tightened the rope around Josh's wrists. "Right now I am so, so sorry!"

Josh screams out in pain, "Stop it..."

"Jesus, dude..." Chris mumbled at Mike's harshness towards Josh.

"Stop... Michael... I'm sorry... Man... I can't tell how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica but I swear, I swear to you that I have no idea what happened to her..." Josh pleaded as Mike pulled him back up so he could stand.

"Shit...Mike, this...I dunno, something feels wrong here, man-" Chris spoke up, clearly feeling skeptical.

"Are you joking?" Mike questioned.

"I-I'm just having a really hard time figuring out he would, like, do anything to hurt Jess-" Chris tried to find a reason.

"I saw what he did to her. With my own eyes. This... This... This is her blood!" Mike exclaimed as he gestured to the dry blood on his dirtied white tank top, under the green army jacket.

"Can't we all just get along?" Josh said before shouting in pain.

"We're not dicking around." Mike snapped as he pushed him towards the entrance to the shed.

"It's not right... nope... this is not how it's supposed to go down... You're just a bunch of bullies... You can't hang out a guy just to dry like this, guys-" Josh said as he turned to face Mike, before he narrowed them, "Not like... Not like you got the guts to really do anything about it anyways!" He shouted. Mike just rolled his eyes and pushed him inside the shed.

"Oh stuff it. You're the biggest coward there is!" Chris told him.

"Uh huh? I DID something- I MADE you believe in the world I created and I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit-" Josh exclaimed.

"You manipulated us, you tricked us, you hurt your friends and you did it all while you hid in the shadows. You're a coward Josh, that's all you are." Chris shot back.

Mike forcefully shoves and sits Josh down on a stool near a pole.

"Okay... Tying me up now... okay..." Josh said.

"Stay still, man." Mike ordered as he went to undo the rope so he could tie him to the pool so he couldn't move.

"Right, right right right... still... can't tie 'em up if they just wiggle around." Josh said as he started to wiggle.

"Josh, dude-" Chris tried to keep him still.

"Leave me a little wiggle room, huh?" Josh said as he was forced to stop wiggling.

"What does it take to shut you up?" Mike questioned.

"Ow! Not so tight, okay? Not so tight, okay!" Josh shouted at them before he actually started mumbling under his breath. "I can't wiggle around. Plastic ties. That's where it's at. Yeah."

"What... in god's name is he talking about?" Mike questioned, turning to Chris and Cassidy who stood back.

"Plastic ties, plastic ties. Way more effective for hostage type scenarios."

"This is hard to watch..." Cassidy said as she wiped her face with her hands, her eyes closing momentarily.

"He ever say this kind of shit before?" Mike asked.

"Guaranteed for at least three hostages, or your money back!" Josh mumbled to himself. Cassidy really considered the thought that Josh had schizophrenia.

"No, I never seen him like this..." Chris answered.

"Everybody is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... Chris and Ash, Chris is an ass, Ashley's a dumb dumb..." Josh mumbled, and Chris turned at the sound of his and Ashley's name.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Chris questioned.

"I said you're a dummy, dummy." Josh said loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris questioned again.

"Ohh... Ashley... I never imagined in my wildest dreams that you like me...!" Josh said imitating his best friend.

"Stop." Chris warned him.

"You know what that sound is? It's the sound of never kissing Ashley, you pussy!" Josh yelled, causing Chris to get pissed off.

"Stop!" Chris shouted as he grabbed a random piece of wooden board and held it up, threatening to hit Josh.

"Yeah, you know? You might as well let Ashley sleep with Mike, I mean, at least he's got some notches on his belt, you know? He'll treat her right!" Josh yelled as he thrusted his hips up, in a provocative manner, "You're fucking pathetic, Christopher."

"I'm gonna beat his head off-" Chris said as he inched to go hit him.

"Don't listen to him, Chris it's not worth it." Cassidy said as she gently pushed his arm down so he didn't raise the wood.

"Hey Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike. Mike!" Josh called out.

"What?" Mike snapped, clearly annoyed.

"What happened with Jess, Mike?" Josh asked.

"You know what happened." Mike told him.

"No... No... I don't... I got a problem, Mike... I don't remember killing Jess..." Josh said.

"Christ..." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I mean, like, I feel like I would remember killing her, you know? She's so soft... and she's probably got like a really tight bod..." Josh smiled devilishly.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Mike yelled.

Josh then turned to the only girl. "And let's not forget Cassidy! Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy-"

"Leave her out of this!" Mike warned.

"What? You still haven't told poor Mike. He deserves to know! It probably wouldn't even matter, not with him grieving over Jessica, why would he even look your way now?" Josh began to provoked the blonde.

"What the fuck is he blabbing about now?" Mike questioned.

"Although, I really don't blame you about not telling him about your crush on Mike, considering what he did to Hannah and her feelings." Josh laughed as Cassidy backed up a few feet, distancing herself from the three of them.

"I said the shut your fucking mouth, you dick!" Mike had enough and pointed the gun at Josh, threatening him, seconds later Chris hits the gun out of Mike's hands with the wooden board.

"Seriously?" Mike questioned Chris' actions.

"Wh-What?" Chris stuttered.

"Did you think I was gonna shoot him?" Mike asked as he picked up the gun.

"I-I dunno..." Chris mumbled.

"Come on, Chris, you know me better than that." Mike told him.

"Yeah Chris. You know me better than that." Josh said, but no one paid any attention.

"Ah...yeah. Well, just, next time give me the heads up, alright?" Chris added.

"Oh, you poor little piggies, can't even get their good cop bad cop routine to work. Leave to the pros, bros." Josh told the two guys.

"Why don't you head back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright. I'll stay here with this lunatic until morning." Mike said.

Cassidy didn't hesitate to leave without any words being said, tears threatened to spill but she quickly wiped them away. "Stupid." She muttered to herself.

Chris watched as Mike turned to look at the girl as she left, before he just looked away and narrowed his eyes at Josh. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" Chris questioned.

"They'll want to know everything's fine back there." Mike told them.

"You're right. See you in the morning." Chris said as he walked back to the lodge, catching up with a fast walking, heartbroken Cassidy.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 8/10  
CHARITABLE - 4/10  
FUNNY - 3/10 ↓  
BRAVE - 6/10 ↓  
ROMANTIC - 3/10  
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 3/10  
CHRIS - 8/10 ↑  
EMILY - 4/10  
JESS - 2/10 —  
JOSH - 2/10 ↓  
MATT - 6/10  
MIKE - 6/10 ↓  
SAM - 9/10


	6. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

****

**4:23 am**

Chris and Cassidy made it to the lodge and were all sitting around awkwardly in the Great Room.

Chris joined Ashley and Sam, while Cassidy stood off in a corner, not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment.

A few seconds pass before the group hear a loud female scream coming from outside. Everyone snapped their heads towards the door as someone banged on it.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" A voice cried out.

"Is that-?" Ashley went to speak, but Sam cuts her off.

"It's Em!" Sam shouted.

"Let her in! Quick!" Chris said as the four all rush to the door as Cassidy made it first and unlocked it, Emily stumbled onto the floor.

"Shut the door! Oh my god, shut the door!" She exclaimed as she backed away into Sam and Ashley's legs. The two help her stand.

Cassidy quickly closes the door and locks it. "Emily are you alright?!"

"I didn't think that I'd make it..." she cried as everyone lead her to the couch.

"You were screaming bloody murder." Chris pointed out.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"You look totally wiped-" Ashley stated.

"There was something-" Emily tried to speak, but the others Ashley kept speaking.

"Where's Matt?" Ashley questioned.

"Come sit down, sit down." Sam suggested as Emily took a seat.

"Something's out there!" Emily shouted at the four.

"Did you guys split up?" Ashley asked, wondering why Matt was missing.

"A monster- It's a monster!" Emily cried.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Chris asked her.

"I said, there is something out there!" Emily answered.

"Like what?" Ashley questioned.

"Ash, relax... it was Josh, it was all Josh-" Sam tried to calm her down.

"No, no no no listen to me-" Emily shook her head.

"We got him tied up, he can't hurt you." Cassidy added.

"No it was after me. And it wasn't human!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hold on, where is Matt?" Chris questioned.

"Matt- oh God. We couldn't use the cable car so we climbed the tower and then it fell and we were down in the mine, like way down, down in this terrifying freaking mine shaft..." Emily started to ramble.

"Hold on, hold on-" Chris tried to understand.

"And then, it was Matt and me down there and... Oh God I think that Matt might be dead." She continued.

"Wait, what?" Cassidy asked. Matt couldn't be dead. She didn't want to believe it. First Jessica, now Matt!

"How?" Sam questioned her.

"I- I was walking down there, in the mines, and it was dark and I found this pile and there was Beth's head!"

"Wait, what?! What the fuck do you mean you found Beth's head?! Emily?!" Cassidy raised her voice at the mention of her best friend's name.

"Beth's head. I found it." Emily repeated.

"Oh my God!" Ashley brought her knees to her chest, unable to take anymore.

"What the fuck?"

"Are you serious?!" Sam asked.

"YES I'm serious!" Emily shouted.

Cassidy couldn't take anymore after the mention of Beth and walked back to her spot in the corner, her emotions taking hold as her hand covers her eyes as the tears poured out.

"I think they fell down there."

"Jesus Christ." Chris mumbled.

"But the worst part is I don't think Hannah died, like, from the fall, not right away..." Emily continued.

"What? What do you mean?!" Ashley asked.

"I don't know... I feel like she was down there... like, starving to death... for weeks... when we were all up here looking for her... we had no idea!" Emily said.

"Jesus, that's horrible..." Chris whispered.

"Listen. In... In the tower there was a radio and I - I got through to someone - but that was right when the tower collapsed!" Emily also added.

Mike soon steps into the Great Room and spots Emily now among the group. "Em! You made it!" Mike relieved, quickly walked up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, god, Mike." Emily returned the hug.

"Yeah, yeah, barely!" Chris pointed out.

"What about Matt?" Mike asked.

"We're trying to figure that out." Ashley said.

"And there was this "monster" that was chasing her..." Chris added.

"She's all messed up, guys. Emily? Hey, Em?" Mike stated as he looked at the poor girl. He soon notices Cassidy in the corner, looking worse then what happened at the shed. Wanting to go over to talk to her, Mike stopped in his tracks when a loud banging is heard from the back door of the lodge.

"Woah." Chris let out.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike whispered.

"Josh?" Ashley questioned.

"Jess?" Chris added.

"It's not Jess." Mike repeated.

"Sorry man... but who is it?" Chris asked.

"I don't know... We should check it out." Mike suggested.

"I got your back." Chris stated as he poked Mike's shoulder.

"Good." Mike said as the two made their way to the back door. Mike then holds up the gun, in precaution.

"Okay. I'm gonna open the door. You ready? You ready?" Chris suggested.

"Uh huh," Mike nodded. Chris still hasn't open the door yet. "Just do it already, whoever it is has probably gone by now."

"Unless you want me to take the gun." Chris added.

"No, no, no. I think that's less good. You do the door, I got the gun." Mike said, Chris soon opens the door but is knocked over when the Stranger kicks the door open.

"Shit! Shit!" Chris cursed.

"Ah! Ho-hold on there! Hold on there, mister." Mike said as he raised the gun at him, but the Stranger takes the gun off Mike. "Alright, alright, just take it easy grandpa."

"Ok. Everybody just calm down." He spoke as he lead the two guys back to the Great Room with everyone else.

"Now just move over there. Go on, move! Let me say what I came to say. I'm here to tell you what you're up against being back on this mountain. You should never have returned. I don't know why you did after what happened last year." The Stranger began as he dropped his bag near the fireplace.

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, how could you know without being involved?" Chris added.

"Or responsible?!" Sam accused.

"It's you." Everyone, including the Stranger turned their heads to the blonde in the corner. She steps up closer to him. "You were there that night. You got rid of that creature. You tried to pull up Beth before they fell." Cassidy said. Mike looked back and forth between the man and Cassidy as the Stranger stepped towards her.

"I remember you, you were that girl that I pulled out of the way." The Stranger nodded as he then turned to the rest. "I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain-" the Stranger was interrupted by Mike.

"Your mountain? I'm sure the Washingtons would be very surprised to hear that." Mike said.

The Stranger laughed, shaking his head, "Well, this mountain don't belong to me, it's true. But it don't belong to the Washingtons. This mountain belongs to the Wendigo."

"What the hell's a Wendigo?" Mike asked.

"Let's hear him out." Sam suggested.

"Not like we have a choice." Mike replied.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once. It doesn't matter to me if you believe it or not. I got reasons I want to... Get it off my chest..."

"See? I told you! He's guilty as shit! Guilty of something!" Mike exclaimed.

"Shut up Mike." Cassidy snapped, he turned to her in a look of shock, but remained silent.

"There is a curse. That dwells in these mountains. Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed." The Stranger continued.

"Oh Crap." Mike whispered as if he remembered something.

"You're going to need to find somewhere safe." The Stranger told the group.

"The basement might be okay..." Cassidy suggested.

"Okay. Get down there, now. All of you. And wait." He said.

"What? Why? For how long?" Sam asked.

"Until dawn." Emily answered.

"Guys... I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming." Mike mentioned.

"Where did you leave him?" The Stranger asked Mike.

"In the shed..." Mike answered.

"Your friend will already be dead." The Stranger said, not sugarcoating at all.

"No... No he can't be... We were just with him!" Chris exclaimed.

"A lot can happen quickly on this mountain." The Stranger said.

"No. I'm gonna go get him." Chris stated as he stood up.

"You can't go out there, Chris!" Ashley tried to get him to change his mind.

"I'm supposed to be his best friend and I let him down." Chris told her.

"No... he let you down, Chris - he let all of us down." Ashley added.

Chris shook his head, "I don't care. I'm going to get him."

"Then I'll go with you." The Stranger declared.

"I don't need your help." Chris dismissed.

"Going alone is suicide." The Stranger pointed out.

"Fine." Chris reluctantly agreed.

"The rest of you - get down to the basement. Be safe. Don't go outside again until we're back." The Stranger ordered the rest as Chris and him slowly walk towards an exit to go get Josh.

**4:47 am**

Mike and Ashley rush into the basement, who were joined by Chris. No Josh and No stranger.

"Oh my God! Guys! Thank God!" Emily said.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"It's not so good up there right now." Chris mumbled.

"Understatement of the night." Cassidy grumbled.

"Chris, where's the flamethrower guy?" Sam asked.

"Ah yeah, he uh..." Chris trailed off, making everyone assume the worst.

"He didn't make it!?" Ashley assumed.

"Oh no!" Emily let out a sob.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The thing, it... it tore him apart! Right in front of me!" Chris answered.

"Oh God..." Cassidy whispered, shaking her head.

Mike shook his head, not having the time for this. "Alright. These all the doors?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered as he walked around observing.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"What are you looking for?" Cassidy asked him.

Mike glanced at her, "Another way out."

"Mike... I really don't think that's a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn. At least we're safe down here-" Sam tried to tell him but Mike cuts her off.

"Oh? Yeah? All wrapped like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning?" He told her, not wanting to stay on this mountain any second.

"People will come for us. In the morning." Sam told him, a little hesitation in her voice.

"You don't sound so sure." Mike commented.

"That's what'll happen, right Em?" Sam said turning to Emily.

"Yeah, I mean... right?" Emily said, also not sounding sure.

"Well, you can wait, I'm leaving!" Mike said as he went to leave.

"Mike, there's no key for the cable car." Emily told him.

"Josh. He's gotta have it." Mike thought with a snap of his fingers.

"Josh?" Sam questioned.

"One of his dirty little tricks." Mike added.

"Great. Great!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"If that fucking thing got a hold of Josh, then... we're shit outta luck." Mike mentioned.

"I don't know, Mike, it's possible..." Emily began.

"What's possible?" Sam pushed.

"It may have taken him down to the mine." Emily finished.

"What?" Miked questioned at her as she slowly walked up to a near by table.

"I saw some horrible stuff down there... I think it's where that thing lives and... ...huh." Emily didn't finish as she got sidetracked by the Strangers belongings.

"Fuck it. I'm gonna get that key. Right from thing's goddamned bedroom, and then I'm gonna get us all the hell out of here." Mike said.

"Em, what is all that?" Cassidy questioned as she walked up right next to her.

"It's that old guy's bag." Emily answered.

"Is that a map?" Mike questioned.

"The guy was prepared for anything and everything." Cassidy pointed out.

"Not quite." Mike mumbled, at the thought of the guy now dead.

"What is this place?" Emily asked as she pointed at one part of the map.

"Oh my God," Mike let out. "I was down there. It was horrible."

"You were?" Sam asked.

"There have been a cave-in. In the fifties, I guess, and these miners got trapped down there. Some of them survived, but like... fifteen of 'em didn't make it. There was this reporter and I think he figured out there had been some, like, big cover-up going on. I found these plans - they knew the mines was a death trap, but they let the miners keep working anyway. And... I'm not sure what it means, but... I found this chair, with dried blood all over the place... like somebody'd been tortured." Mike explained all that he saw.

"Michael, I'd like to maybe focus on how we're going to get the fuck out of here please?" Emily told him.

"I'm just saying it's weird how much crazy shit's gone up here." Mike pointed out.

"What's weird is there's a tunnel leading from the lodge to the Sanatorium, see?" Emily said as she pointed at the map.

"That's how I got back here. Where I ran into Cass." Mike said as he glanced at the girl who kept looking at the stuff.

"I saw this when I was down there. That's where it lives."

Ashley soon walked up but quickly stopped and backed away from Emily. "Em what is that?!"

"Ash," Emily said, her hand landing on her shoulder.

"Em... oh my God oh my God oh my God! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She started to freak out.

"It's nothing, it bit me and-" Emily tried to calm her down.

"It bit you? What bit you?" Ashley questioned.

"The ah... the Wendigo." Emily revealed.

"The what?" Mike questioned in disbelief.

"It's nothing, really, it's not a big deal-" Emily tried to brush it off.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked her.

"Shit." Mike swore.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Really. It's not that bad." Emily added.

"Em... If that thing bit you..." Mike started.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm fine..." Emily reassured him.

"Are you?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, at least let us check it out." Cassidy told the girl.

"Emily, if the Wendigo bit you... You could turn into one of those things." Mike told her.

"Oh that's ridiculous!" Sam scoffed.

"He said it was from eating each other, remember he said that!"

"Wait is that how it worked?" Sam asked.

"Yes! It happens if it bit you, you're gonna turn into one and then you're gonna turn on us oh my God oh my God oh my God!"

"You can't be down here with us." Mike told her.

Mike and Emily started to argue about Emily leaving the safe room. Ashley and Chris, agreed with Mike, while Sam and Cassidy thought this was crazy.

"Door's right here. I am letting you do this voluntarily." Mike said.

"Oh no you're just making yourself feel better about sending me to my death since you know there's a Wendigo out there rip me to pieces like it did with-" Emily was interrupted.

"Oh my God will you just go! Go, get out of here!" Ashley yelled at her.

"Ashley, just shut the fuck up for once in your life!" Cassidy spat back.

Mike walked towards the table and picked up the gun, pointing it at her. Emily started to back away, panicking in fear that Mike would actually shoot her. A surge of bravery flew through Cassidy as she quickly shielded Emily from Mike's gun.

"Cassidy, move." He demanded.

"No, no stop it! You can't shoot her Mike, just think! The guy said that one turns into a Wendigo if they eat human flesh!" Cassidy tried to reason with him. Mike inched the gun lower, not actually aiming it at Cassidy. Not wanting to shoot her.

"What are you doing, Mike!" Ashley questioned. "Shoot her!"

Cassidy glared daggers at Ashley, at the thought of her just wanting to kill the two off.

Mike then without hesitation put the gun back down on the table. "Keep an eye on her. If you see anything weird... you guys know what to do." Mike told them.

"Yeah." Ashley mumbled.

"No one leave. Okay? It's not safe out there. I'll be back soon." Mike said as he turned to leave the basement.

"I'm coming with you and don't even try to tell me otherwise Michael." Cassidy stepped forwards.

Mike sighed as he wiped his face with his hands. He reluctantly nodded.

"Of course, you're leaving," Ashley spat out, glaring at the blonde. "You just don't want to be here when Emily turns."

"Shut up, Ashley, What if you had been bitten? Would you want Mike to shoot you?" Cassidy countered, getting in her face. Ashley scoffed before backing off. "Come on, Mike."

"Okay, just stick close to me, alright?" he said as he started to head to the exit.

But before Cassidy could walk, Emily stopped her, by pulling Cassidy into a tight hug, the blonde returned it instantly. "Thank you," she whispered, before pulling away. Cassidy nodded at her and then looked at everyone's worn out faces Before following closely behind Mike, slowly grabbing the gun from the table, knowing they were going to need it.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 8/10  
CHARITABLE - 6/10 ↑  
FUNNY - 3/10   
BRAVE - 8/10 ↑  
ROMANTIC - 3/10  
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 2/10 ↓  
CHRIS - 8/10   
EMILY - 8/10 ↑  
JESS - 2/10 —  
JOSH - 2/10   
MATT - 6/10 —  
MIKE - 5/10 ↓  
SAM - 9/10


	7. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

****

**5:03 am**

Cassidy and Mike were heading to the door that lead to the Sanatorium, an awkward silence filled the air. Mike couldn't help but take quick glances at her. Cassidy looked through her peripheral vision to see him doing this.

"Cass." Mike broke the silence.

"What?" She questioned as the two continued to walk, the blonde began to pick up the pace as she pointed her flashlight around.

"I wanna talk, about what Josh said, in the shed." Mike told her.

Cassidy stopped walking as she let Mike catch up and he stood right in front of her. Slowly she looked up at him, "Is now really the time?" Cassidy asked him.

"Considering this might be the only chance, yes." Mike told her.

The girl sighed before gesturing Mike to continue. "Is it true? That you-"

"It doesn't matter anymore, especially not now." Cassidy mumbled.

Mike scoffed at her words, "Cass, you matter, okay." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Cassidy looked at him in disbelief, "Um, maybe it was because you were with Emily, or that every girl threw themselves at you even though you were with Emily, or that you decided to break up with Emily because you were now interested in Jessica. That Hannah also had a crush on you, but that ended up getting her killed. That-" she stopped herself before she crossed a line.

"What?" Mike pushed.

"That... you have commitment issues." She said lowly, wishing he didn't ask.

Mike remained quiet as he thought about what she said and couldn't blame her. All of it was all true. He did have a bit of a problem with commitment.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to sound insensitive." Cassidy apologized quickly. "I never wanted you to find out especially now, since Jess just- your a good guy, Mike. You don't deserve this any of what has just happened."

"You don't either, Cass. And I know I probably shouldn't say it now, but I did kind of suspected it." Mike told her, Cassidy's head snapped his way, shocked. "I never brought it up, I guess I was waiting for you to, but your too kind-hearted Cass, I knew you'd never do that to Em, despite ya'll two not being buddies back then."

"Look I don't wanna say anything, because you are right about Jess, it wouldn't be fair to her or us. In case tonight would possible be our last night of living. I just wanted you to know that I would've- I want to try with you." Mike finished.

Cassidy stared at him as her vision waters but blinked as the two continued to walk. "Well let's pray that we'll make it out of this shit-fest." She said with a small smile as the two approached the door to the Sanatorium.

"Well here it is." He grumbled as he pushed open the door, and then locking it.

"You were in here? By yourself?" Cassidy asked in a low whisper as she observed the ruined Sanatorium, it gave her the creeps.

Mike nodded as he also observed, "Yeah, but I didn't run into any Wendigos, might not be lucky this time."

Cassidy slowly nodded, understanding that this was no game and the two have a high chance of dying in here. Mike stopped looking, a look of realization came across his face. "That's strange." Mike said as we entered the Chapel.

"What?" Cassidy questioned.

"The wolves are gone." Mike mumbled as he started to head up the stairs. "Stay here I'm just gonna jump in one of these cells."

Cassidy watched as he jumped in a hole from above and was now in one of the locked cells. Mike opened the door from the inside letting her in. He soon noticed a torch and turned off the flashlight and used the lighter to light the torch, his eyes turned to a Sawed-Off Shotgun on the table and picked it up and grabbing a handful of ammo, putting it in his pocket.

Cassidy walked up grabbing some and putting it in her pockets so they'd have more if needed. "Alright, stick close to me. Don't wanna risk running into those things." Mike told her.

With a nod, Mike shoots a lock off a door and kicks it open, instantly a white wolf jumped in front of the two. "Hey big guy!" Mike said happily as he bent down to pet him. "Happy to see me again, huh? Hey! I was hopin' I'd run into you again."

The wolf glanced at the blonde and tilted its head. Mike then turned to face her, "Come here, Cass. He's not gonna bite."

Cassidy approached the wolf, sticking out her hand to let it sniff her. The wolf soon licks it and nudges it with his nose, with a smile Cassidy began to pet the wolf. Mike grins at the two.

"Alright pal, you're comin' with us. Here's the plan. I happened to see a map of this place, so we're not flying blind. There should be a way into the psychiatric wing that'll take us right outside the mine. Think we can handle that?" Mike asked the wolf, who growled in acknowledgment. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Atta boy."

The wolf runs ahead of the two, guiding them.

Took the three a good thirty minutes or more as they made their way to their destination. Finding clues and another wolf's dead remains and a human corpse, who had committed suicide. "I already hate this place." Cassidy mumbled as the two soon heard a screech.

"Tell me about it, but we're almost there." Mike replied. The three stepped into a wide room. Mike quickly raises his shotgun as he heard a can fall off a small container. He didn't shoot as it was only a rat. Cassidy sighed in relief before the two turned to the right as a Wendigo jumps from the ceiling in front of them.

It's eyes a milky white along with its pale skin and the outlines of its bones showing through. It bared it's teeth at the pair as it let out a deafening shriek. "MIKE!" Cassidy yelled as he quickly shot it.

"How's that feel you fuck?!" Mike shouted as it was blasted back, the two run away along with Wolfie as the Wendigo chases them.

"LEFT! LEFT!" Cassidy shouted going through the door, followed by Mike and the wolf and quickly closing the door.

Mike runs away with the Wendigo close behind. He reaches a diversion of paths. The flame on the torch he was carrying soon dies. "Shit!" He curses.

Mike quickly barricades the door with a cabinet. He slowly looks out the door's gap, but jumps back as the Wendigo jumps at him. Without second thought, he grabbed the machete he had attached to his hip and hits the creature before grabbing Cassidy's hand and running away.

The two lock another door.

"Good dog... shh shh... it's okay it's fine." Cassidy whispered as she pats his head.

Mike and Cassidy crouch as they hear a light thud. "The hell was that?" Mike whispered. The two are behind a counter as the Wendigo jumps around on tables, in search for its prey. The three stayed absolutely still. Cassidy glanced to see a bottle starting to roll, quickly catching it before it gave away their location.

The Wendigo soon hops to a different table as it began to leave. Still crouching, the pair and wolf quickly moved into the next room. Mike whispering a string of curses.

They soon made it to the cells and walked with caution, "Dammit... Alright... come on you son of a bitch. Where are you?" Mike questioned, knowing they weren't finished with the the creatures.

"You watch the front and I'll have the back." Cassidy said as she kept her eyes behind them as the three walked through the hall.

Mike moves too close to a cell, and a Wendigo attempts to grab him, but misses. Cassidy quickly retaliates by pulling out the gun and shooting at it in the head. The thing backed off.

"When is this shit gonna stop?! Jesus Chr- It's like a fucking bad dream... ok..." Mike whined before turning to Cassidy. "Good work." He complimented as the two kept walking.

Wolfie runs ahead of the two, Mike notices a hand reaching out for Cassidy and quickly shot the creature before it grabbed her. "Back off you piece of shit!" The two just decided to run for it. Shooting the caged creatures as they popped out.

Mike and Cassidy soon caught up with Wolfie as he barked as a free Wendigo appeared. Mike tried to push the door open but needed more time. Cassidy grabbed the shotgun as he worked on the door and shot the creature back.

Turning her head to the side she noticed one of the barrels and quickly kicked it towards the Wendigo, another soon joined. Without a second Cassidy shot the barrel, causing an explosion. Killing the creatures instantly. The blast sends Cassidy into Mike knocking the door open as they scrambled inside along with Wolfie.

Mike locks the door behind them. Cassidy and Mike soon run up the stairs to the psychiatric ward and are now walking in a really run downed part of the Sanatorium as the roof had begun to collapse. "Here." Cassidy said as she handed the shotgun back to Mike.

He took it with a smirk, "That was badass, Cassidy, and hot."

Cassidy shrugged with a smile. "Eh, well hopefully I don't catch on fire like those two." She joked as the two traversed through network of rooms, another the Wendigo appears behind them again, screeching.

"Fuck!" Mike swore as the two run as Mike shoot the locked door open in front of him. Quickly closing it, Mike barricades the door and sees a hole, a way to escape. Mike quickly hops down and noticed Wolfie sticking out his head as Cassidy began to jump. "Hey buddy... come on down... it's alright..." he told Wolfie, who appeared hesitant. Cassidy reached out to pick him up but the wolf slowly ran, finding a whole in a wall, escaping his own way. "May we meet again, Wolfie." Cassidy said as she hopped down, Mike grabbing hold of her waist, to steady her.

"Mike the exit!" Cassidy said as they run up the stairs and pushed to open the door but it didn't budge.

"Come on you piece of crap, open!" Cassidy hissed as the Wendigo arrives.

"Shit!" Mike looked at one of the many barrels and shoots them. The whole room explodes, causing Cassidy and Mike to jump out the exit and onto the snowy ground. Another Wendigo spirit is released as it is dead.

Mike slowly pulled Cassidy up as the two pushed through the snow and ran away.

The two didn't gain any luck as they heard a screech behind them and noticed another Wendigo, but this time it was on fire. "HOLY FU-" Cassidy was cut of as Mike grabbed her arm and the two began to run for it.

The two run for a door that led into the mines. "Goddammit! Stay out there!" Mike said as the two entered and went to shut the door but it pushed them down and Cassidy was sandwiched between Mike and the creature.

"FUCK GET OFF, YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Cassidy yelled as she tried to wrestle with it but was failing miserably.

"HEY, FATTY OVER HERE!" Sam's voice shouted as she smacked it with a shovel twice, it's head flying clean off.

Mike quickly gets up and closes the door, shoving the shotgun between the handle to keep it locked, he turned to the two blondes, panting.

"Cassidy, you alright?!" Mike asked as he rushed over to her and helped her up. She looked at her arms and noticed the burn marks on her wrists. "I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." She replied. He soon pulled her into a hug, which she returned as the two broke apart to look at Sam.

"The hell are you doing here, anyway?" Mike asked her.

"I was gonna warn you about the Wendigos." Sam let out a huge breath.

"I think we got it." Mike said, grasping Cassidy's hand with his own.

"Yeah..." Sam whispered, as she looked at the two as they held hands.

"Let's find a way down to where this fucker lives." Mike told the two and began to move.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 10/10 ↑  
CHARITABLE - 6/10   
FUNNY - 4/10 ↑  
BRAVE - 9/10 ↑  
ROMANTIC - 5/10 ↑  
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 2/10 —  
CHRIS - 8/10   
EMILY - 8/10   
JESS - 2/10 —  
JOSH - 2/10   
MATT - 6/10 —  
MIKE - 8/10 ↑  
SAM - 10/10 ↑


	8. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

The three traveled around the mines in hope, that they run into Josh. Cassidy and Mike slowly looking more terrible by the second the night continued.

"I was not prepared for how ugly that thing would be up close." Sam sighed, still couldn't get the image of the Wendigo out of her head.

"Yeah..." Mike whispered. "So I noticed something kind of weird about it..."

"Uh... what?" Sam asked.

"The Wendigo- It had a scar." Mike told them.

"So?" She questioned not understanding where this was going.

"We've seen it before." Cassidy mentioned as she continued to observe her wrists.

"What are you talking about?" Sam raised her eyebrow in question, as the two continued.

"We saw these old pictures of some guy with that same scar and he was transforming into a Wendigo." Cassidy told her.

Her eyes widened in shock, "You're kidding." Sam whispered.

"It was one of those miners who'd been trapped, back in the 50s... in the cave-in. Which means that thing is 80 years old. At least." Mike added.

"Spunky for an old timer." Sam joked with a shake of her head.

"They cleaned the place out... killed a lot of people." Cassidy sighed as the group continued to move.

"They? You mean there're more of them?" Sam stopped walking, not taking the thought that they're more of those creatures.

"Oh yeah." Mike scoffed as he remembered all the Wendigos that he and Cassidy encountered in the Sanatorium.

"How many?" Sam asked them, hesitant on what their answer would be.

"Too many." Mike answered. Sam's shoulders slumped at the answer and shook her head as the three pressed on.

"I think we're close to the lair." Cassidy stated.

Mike turned to the girl, "How can you tell?"

"Because I feel like mega crap all of a sudden." The blonde said bluntly.

"Ditto." Mike chuckled.

"I really don't want to go in there Mike..." Cassidy told him as she slowed down.

"There's no other way through, Cass." Mike tried to comfort the girl, placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it a bit as the two catch up with Sam as she stopped to observe something on the ground.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam questioned the two.

"Shit... looks like a grave." Mike whispered.

Cassidy remained quiet as she bent down after looking at the empty grave, and spotting something on the ground near it. Once she picked it up and gasped at what it was. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Cass, what is it?" Sam looked at the girl in concern as Mike helped her up.

"I- I- It's Beth's watch. This was her watch!" Cassidy breathed out.

Sam and Mike gasped as she showed it to them, it was indeed Beth's it had her name on it.

"Look - there was a cross here." Sam pointed out as she saw a broken piece of wood.

"The cross that Emily saw when she was down here..." Cassidy whispered as she stared at the empty grave, blinking the tears away as she pocketed the watch. "This is where she was buried."

"But... who dug her up?" Sam questioned.

"Let's keep moving." Mike suggested.

Cassidy, Sam and Mike neared the water, sitting down to jump in it. Mike goes first while Sam and Cassidy hesitate. "Come on. It's okay." He told the girls.

"You sure...?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not dead yet." Mike shrugged as he walked further into the water.

"Famous last words." Cassidy grumbled before the two blondes follow.

"It's f-f- freezing." Cassidy shivered.

"Holy shit." Mike swore as they got deeper into the water.

"Wait a minute. I thought you'd reach the deepest part." Sam questioned Mike.

"I didn't say that. I said it was okay, meaning like there weren't any sharks or anything in here." Mike answered.

"Sharks. Great! Thank you." Sam said with a shiver.

The three decided to explore the left side and quickly climbed out the water. "Look it's a journal." Cassidy said as she bent down to look at what was written in it. "Shit, looks like Hannah's writing." Mike commented over her shoulder.

"Day 1: My little sister is dead. The fall killed her... I watched the color drain from her face. My leg is broken. I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth's body. Someone will come soon. Day 5: I've never been so hungry. It feels like my stomach is twisting around inside. I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me. Day 30: I'm sorry Beth. I have no choice. I'm dying. It's the only way I can survive anymore. If someone finds this I'm sorry. I had to. I had no choice. Forgive me Beth. I'm sorry," Cassidy started to read the journal.

"What does it mean... Jesus..." Mike questioned as the girl continued to read it to them.

"Day 33: My hands feel unclean. My nails fell out- Pushed out. I am aching, but no more cold. No pain. I am getting stronger!" .....Then it's just scribbles of the word Hungry repeatedly." Cassidy finished.

"Oh god... It makes sense. I think... Hannah dug up Beth. It was Hannah!" Cassidy whispered.

"No that's- that's ridiculous!" Mike exclaimed, not wanting to believe what they were thinking.

"Michael... it has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense- Beth died in the fall." Sam told him.

"So what... what does that mean?" Mike questioned.

"So Hannah must have buried her." Sam added.

"Goddammit... God-dammit." Mike raised his voice, shaking his head.

"Hannah was down here... for..." Sam said, but Mike cuts her off.

"I don't believe any of this!" Mike yelled out.

"She would have been starving... she would have been desperate!" Cassidy cried out.

"Fuck!" Mike cursed, at the thought of Hannah somewhere around her as a Wendigo.

"We need to find Josh. Right now." Sam said as the three hopped back into the water and pushed forward.

"It's getting deeper." Mike commented. Cassidy shivered more in the freezing water but continued.

"Okay- okay- Hey, it's sloping up again. We're gonna make it." Mike exclaimed as the approached a ledge where they could climb out.

"Oh my god don't jinx it!" Cassidy hissed.

The three get out quickly and began to walk. "Come on, come on, we made it." Mike told the girls as Sam went to unlock a metal door, which then bursts open itself. Water gushes out from the door, along with a decomposing head, tripping all three of them.

Cassidy let out a scream as two more heads rolled out.

"J-... That's Jess..." Mike whispered as he points to Jessica's mutilated head. "That's Jess..." He repeated.

"Oh my god, Matt?! It's Matt's head!" Cassidy cried out as she held back a sob as the three enter the room. Soon stopping in their tracks as the observed what was hanging in front of them.

"God, it's- their bodies." Cassidy whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, a lot of them. Oh... Oh my god..." Mike said, pointing his flashlight.

"Noooo!" Sam covered her mouth at the sighed of them.

"I'm gonna be sick." Mike commented at the aroma of death that surrounded them. Cassidy wiped her face with her hands, unable to look at them any longer.

It was the bodies of Matt, Jessica and the Stranger. Cassidy looked up to see the head of Ashley sitting in a hanging cage.

Mike glances at his right, "Wait wait wait! Hold on. I think I saw something..." he whispered. The three peered between the wooden boards to see Josh, still alive.

"No... no no... no no no... I don't ... I don't take orders from you..." Josh shouted at nothing.

"Josh!" Sam shouted as the three find a door that lead to where he was.

"I don't take orders from you, you can't tell me what to do..." Josh mumbled nonsense.

"Hey... Hey Josh!" Mike called out.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Josh shouted, not realizing them.

"Josh? Buddy?" Mike continued to call out, but he kept mumbling as the three slowly approach the Washington.

"You can't tell me what to do!! Okay... okay... I trust you... I trust you... I trust you..." Josh spoke.

Sam, Mike and Cassidy watch as he hallucinates. "What's the matter with him Mike?" Sam questioned.

"He's tripping or something." Mike shrugged as he slapped Josh in the face. Which seemed to work.

"Josh!" Mike shouted.

"M... Mike?" Josh mumbled as he stared at Mike in shock.

"Josh... Hey man-" Mike began to talk to him.

"Don't h-hit me, p-please-" Josh whimpered.

"You were deep in it, man. Full mental jacket." Mike told him as Sam and Cassidy glance at each other as they observed.

"We didn't think we'd get you back..." Sam added.

"Josh... Hannah was down here for... weeks... a month?! She dug Beth up!" Cassidy exclaimed to the older brother of the twins.

"Cass." Mike said, hinting her that now wasn't the time. "Let's just get the fuck out of here." Mike said.

"Okay... Josh, do you have the key for the cable car?" Sam asked him, he nodded and handed her the keys out from his pocket.

"Oh good..." Sam breathed in relief, she then looked back behind him and pointed at the top of a rock wall. "See that over there? That means there's a direct way out. C'mon." She told them as she tried walked over to it.

"There's no way Josh is gonna make it up there." Cassidy spoke up.

"Okay. If you can help me up I can go back to tell the others we're okay." Sam suggested.

"Yeah... Yeah, good." Mike slowly nodded in agreement.

"You two bring Josh back the way we came and we'll all meet at the lodge." Sam told them.

"Be careful." Cassidy told her.

"You too." Sam replied.

Mike gives Sam a boost to climb the wall, and she started, while Cassidy and the two boys head out the way they came.

"Alright, let's go you fucked up son of a bitch." Mike told Josh as they headed back into the room with the bodies.

"You didn't... You didn't have to hit me so much, man." Josh told him.

"Ah, yeah... I'm sorry about before, man. I thought you killed Jess... I was wrong." Mike apologized to Josh as the three walked into the room.

Josh sees them and shouts in panic, "I didn-... I didn't want you to die!" He cried out.

The three soon get back into the freezing water and move to the exit.

"Oh fu-!" Mike was suddenly pulled into the water.

"MIKE!" Cassidy shouted as the same thing happened to her.

The Wendigo suddenly pops out of the water, looking at Josh.

"No you're not real! No, you're not..." Josh shouts at the Wendigo, as it grabs him. Josh notices the butterfly tattoo that resembles the same one Hannah had. "HANNAH!" He screams, as the Wendigo recognizes him and drags him away.

Mike, underwater grabbed Cassidy and the two swam to avoid being spotted, the two popped out near a rock, hiding from the Wendigo. Cassidy cried silently as Josh's fate had been sealed.

"We need to get out of here and now!" Mike whispered as he held onto Cassidy's hand and the two rush out the mine. Knowing they're was no hope for Josh.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 10/10 ↑  
CHARITABLE - 6/10   
FUNNY - 4/10   
BRAVE - 9/10   
ROMANTIC - 5/10   
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 2/10 —  
CHRIS - 8/10   
EMILY - 8/10   
JESS - 2/10 —  
JOSH - 2/10 —  
MATT - 6/10 —  
MIKE - 9/10 ↑  
SAM - 10/10


	9. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

****

**6:36 am**

With extreme luck, the pair had managed to make it to the lodge without dying. They rushed up as they spotted Sam desperately trying to open the door.

"HEY! HEY! COME ON OPEN UP! GUYS COME ON ARE YOU IN THERE? LET ME IN!" Sam screamed.

"Sam!" Cassidy grabbed her shoulder, causing the girl to jump in fright.

"Ah!"

Sam turns around to see Mike and Cassidy, "Shit, Mike, Cass! Oh gosh you both look terrible-" she commented.

"Gonna look worse if we stay out here... come on!" Mike told her as the girl grabbed a rock off the ground and uses it to smash the window on the door. She reaches her hand in the hole and unlocks the door from inside. The three rush inside the lodge.

"Okay... w-what happened to Josh?" Sam questioned the two.

"It got him." Cassidy answered.

Sam: "Ohhh god, what an awful way to go..." Sam sighed, closing her eyes before opening them to see the light switch , she flicked them on, but Mike just flicked it off.

"Not good." Mike said commenting about keeping the lights on.

"What do you think we should do?" Cassidy questioned.

"We should check the basement... might be someone left down there..." Mike said as the three make their way down to the cinema room, towards the basement.

"How do you rate our chances of survival?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Mike told her.

They soon jumped out the way as Chris rushed out the basement shouting, "GET OUTTA HERE GO GO GO!"

Followed by Emily, "GO GO WE GOTTA GO!" She yelled out.

Mike grabbed Cassidy's hand with his and yanked her as the two rush out, at the sight of the Wendigos. Sam locked the door quickly and joined the rest.

Rushing to the main floor of the lodge in hopes of running out the exit, Chris, Emily, Mike and Cassidy all freeze, staring up at the Wendigo on the lodge's ceiling decoration. When Sam arrived, she quickly stops.

"Don't... move... don't fucking move a muscle..." Mike whispered to everyone.

Sam stared at the Wendigo in fear as it snarls at them. Cassidy quickly realized it was Hannah.

The two other Wendigo's that were from the basement quickly join, and the three began to fight. At some point of the battle Hannah overpowers one and throws it at the fireplace, breaking a gas pipe.

As the Wendigos continued to fight, Mike's grip on Cassidy's hand tightens as he looks at the leaking pipe, slowly turning to the light bulb, then back at the pipe, then to the light switch near the exit. Sam and Cassidy instantly knew and nod in agreement.

Letting go of Cassidy's hand Mike slowly moves towards the light bulb to break it. During this, Hannah had already killed one of the Wendigos by tearing its head off. Sam slowly took a step back, the wood creaked beneath her. Hannah screams in her direction and approached the girl. Sam continued to stand completely still as Hannah stepped closer.

Mike made it to the light bulb, wrapping his hand around it to squeeze the glass, it shattered. Chris who was closest to the exit and completely safe rushes out. Mike looks back, to see that Hannah's attention was now at Mike's direction.

Thinking fast, Cassidy shouted. "HEY!" Hannah's head snaps in her direction and screeches at Cassidy.

Emily walked backwards to the door and rushed out to safety as well. All that was left was Sam, Cassidy and Mike.

Hannah stalks up to Cassidy, her heart races as she remained still and quiet as possible, giving Sam time to slowly back towards the exit. Hannah soon turned away from Cassidy and rushed to hide behind a wall.

Hannah's head snapped at the movement, screeching as the Wendigo gets near Cassidy's face, and continued to make a war-deafening screech. Cassidy continued to stay still and closed her eyes as she tried to stay calm.

Sam soon rushes out the lodge, just as the other Wendigo recovers and gains the attention of Hannah. Mike's heart raced as he backed towards the exit. Hesitant to leave Cassidy all alone with the two Wendigos, as he watched Cassidy change her hiding spots. Hannah got right near her face and screamed, but Cassidy still managed to stay quiet and still.

Thinking that nothing was there, Hannah turned her attention back to the other Wendigo. Cassidy's adrenaline kicked up as it was now or never, she soon pushed out her hiding spot and raced to the light switch. The other Wendigo began to chase her. While she flips the light switch, Hannah grabbed the Wendigo that was chasing Cassidy back. The girl screamed as she was thrown out the lodge as it explodes into flames.

Chris, Emily and Sam slowly pick themselves up and stood. Mike rushed to help Cassidy stand and quickly tore off her charred sweater, that still had a bit of flames from the blast on it.

"I can't believe it." Cassidy whispered to him.

Mike quickly wrapped his arms around her tight. "I thought- I was terrified thinking you weren't going to make it." Mike whispered back.

"I'm okay, Mike. We're okay." Cassidy told him.

"Are we? Are we really okay? After everything that happened?" Mike questioned her.

Cassidy shrugged. "No, but in due time, we will be, I hope." She answered honestly.

The group looked as the sun had now risen and a helicopter came into view. "We have visual. The main structure is completely destroyed, over." One of the pilots said on the speaker.

Mike held Cassidy back as the two spirits of the Wendigos fly out the lodge.

"Hold on... I'm seeing something..." the Pilot speaks again, "I have confirmation on... five survivors. Let's pick 'em up."

The helicopter soon landed and two police officers helped the survivors board. Mike hopped on and held his arm out for Cassidy to take, until they heard a loud barking.

The white wolf rushed up towards the two. "Wolfie!" Cassidy exclaimed as she rushed towards the wolf and pets him. Mike hopped out and joined.

"We can't just leave him here." Cassidy whispered to Mike.

Mike nodded in agreement and walked to one of the officers and explained and pleaded that they took the wolf with them. Swearing that he'd cause no harm or trouble. The officers reluctantly agreed but would have to have it on a leash, once they got back to the police station.

Mike soon helped Cassidy into the helicopter and the two joined their friends as Wolfie hopped up and laid his head on Cassidy's lap. The others were surprised about the wolf. Mike pets him as the doors closed and the helicopter soon picked itself up and flew to the police station. The hell that occurred at the Blackwood Pines Mountain was finally over.

**8:47 am**

Once the survivors were brought to the police station, they were immediately separated and questioned about what happened up on the mountain.

Cassidy, who's burnt wrists were properly treated and wrapped in bandages, walked into the interrogation room and slowly sat down in the chair as she stared down at the metal table in front of her as the interviewer joined her along with a camera to record the interview.

"Are you alright, Cassidy?" Was the first thing he asked.

She remained quiet, not having the strength to talk.

"What happened up on the mountain, Cassidy?" He asked again.

Cassidy slowly sighed as she looked up at him.

"It was hell, there." She began, "There was this psycho who kidnapped me and some of my friends. We didn't know it was Josh, said he was just trying to prank us, because of what happened one year ago with his sisters. I was never apart of that, I thought he was one of my best friends, but he still did it anyway."

"What happened to Josh, Cassidy?" He asked next.

"Mike and I we were trying to lead him out of the mines to go back to the lodge and meet up with everyone, but the Wendigo came and took him. He's probably still down there dead... or worse." She answered.

"Emily said that you shielded her when Mike raised the gun at her, she said she was grateful."

"Mike was scared she was going to turn into one of those things, but that only happens if you'd resort to cannibalism. Emily was only bitten, but she herself didn't eat people. I couldn't let her get harmed and I couldn't let Mike live knowing he'd kill one our friends not knowing the truth." Cassidy told him.

"Thank you for answering our questions. Cassidy. You're free to go and collect your uh, dog." He told her as he stopped the camera as she got up and walked out quietly.

Once she made it to the front of the police station she noticed Mike stayed behind as he held onto Wolfie with a leash. "Come on boy." He whispered and the two walked to the blonde. Cassidy kneeled and pets the wolf as it licked her face.

"Now what?" Cassidy asked as the three exited the police station.

Mike thought for a moment and pets Wolfie. "Well, I'm pretty sure he wants both of us to take care of him."

"So what are you suggesting?" She questioned.

"That's what we'll do." He said.

"I'm not gonna be able to keep him with me, actually I'm going to be looking for another apartment soon, since Beth's gone, it's too much to cost on my own." Cassidy sighed, as they walked by Mike's truck. Opening the door, Wolfie hopped in and so did the two.

"You can always move in with me, or-or I uh can help you with your apartment." Mike suggested.

Cassidy stayed quiet for a while, thinking. "You don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I mean sure it might be a bit two soon since... Jessica, but we can still be respectable roommates as we try to figure out this thing between us. Besides I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be good for any of us to be left alone, after what happened last night." Mike told her as he began to drive towards her apartment, letting her think.

"Roommates doesn't sound completely bad. Although doesn't your complex refuses animals?" Cassidy questioned with a small hint of a smile.

Mike returned that smile with his own. "I guess your place it is."

With that Wolfie barked as he sticks his head between the two, panting. Causing the two to laugh as they drove off.

**_STATUS UPDATE_ **

**CHARACTER TRAITS**  
HONEST - 10/10   
CHARITABLE - 8/10 ↑  
FUNNY - 4/10   
BRAVE - 9/10   
ROMANTIC - 7/10 ↑  
CURIOUS - 10/10

 **RELATIONSHIP STATUS**  
ASHLEY - 2/10 —  
CHRIS - 9/10 ↑  
EMILY - 9/10 ↑  
JESS - 2/10 —  
JOSH - 2/10 —  
MATT - 6/10 —  
MIKE - 10/10 ↑  
SAM - 10/10


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Until Dawn, along with its plotline and characters. However, I do own Cassidy Wallace and her original storyline.

****

**3 Months Later**

Cassidy unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in setting the two bags of groceries on the kitchen island as she made her way into the living room.

She looked at the sight of Mike laying down on the sofa, with Wolfie, now sporting a blue collar and dog tag, curled up beside him. The two were clearly sleeping. With a smile Cassidy walked over, grabbing the remote, turning the tv off. Wolfie woke up and perked his head up at the female.

She went over and scratched his ears as he got up and hopped down and followed her back into the kitchen, as she puts the groceries away.

Mike wakes up at the sound of the fridge door opening, he slowly stood up and walked over to the kitchen and smiled as he watched the blonde's back as she puts the food away. "So you have three options," Cassidy spoke as she closed the fridge and then leaned against the island looking at Mike. "Italian, Mexican or Chinese." He finished as he pulled out a tube of pizza flavored Pringles and opened them up and took a few.

Cassidy snatched the tube and grabbed some herself. "Italian, How about spaghetti and meat sauce? I can make the Garlic bread." Mike said as he smiled down at her, before moving forward to preheat the oven and grabbed some bread.

Cassidy moved to the stove and cooked the noodles and made the meat sauce as Mike finished making baking the Garlic Bread and pulled it out the oven and placed it in a plate on the island. He soon made a pitcher of sweet lemonade and sets the counter.

Once Cassidy finished cooking dinner she turned and puts it on the island and sat down on one of the bar stools. "Ta-da!" She cheered as she took a sip of some lemonade as Mike made his plate and hers.

"So how was Wolfie's day?" She asked as she looked at the dog as he pulled at his raw steak.

"He was a good boy, no problem getting him chipped and all the needed shots, a few did stare in shock at the thought of a wolf entering the place, but he was very friendly with the other dogs." Mike said as he watched him chomp on his food as well.

The two continued to eat and talk about random things people talk about during dinner. Cassidy soon got up and put the leftovers in the fridge and moved the dirty dishes to the sink to rinse them out before placing them in the dishwasher.

Mike felt a nudge against his leg. He looks down to see Wolfie as he stares at one of his owners. Mike quickly stood up and walked over to Cassidy.

 _'It's time, Mikey boy. You can do this.'_ He thought as he stood next to her and observed as she closed the dishwasher.

Cassidy slowly turned to run into his chest and she looked up at him. "Hey," She whispered to him.

Mike stared into her pale blue eyes, the more he gazed at them, the more he thought they were sparkling. Slowly lifting his hand he places it on her the side of her neck, cradling it. His fingertips brush her hair as he tilted her head to look up at him.

Cassidy's heart raced as the two stared at each other. Her gaze quickly glanced at his lips, before she looked right back up at his eyes.

"You're beautiful." Mike whispered, as he slowly leans down, capturing her lips with his. Cassidy melted in the kiss as she returned it slowly wrapping her arms around him as he places his other hand behind her neck, brushing her long hair as the two continued to embrace.

Wolfie stared at his owners, tilting his head to the side, before padding away to the bedroom to lay in his bed to go to sleep.

Mike was the first to break the kiss, Cassidy slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. "I have something for you." He whispered to her.

"What?" Cassidy questioned.

Mike dug in the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a silver ring. She slowly took it and observed the ring. She knew it wasn't an engagement ring. Smiling she looked at him. "A promise ring." She stated.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, yeah, I just thought that you know how I was about commitment, but I thought Now is the time to change that." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I think it's time to start giving this a shot. You and I." Mike finished.

Cassidy stared at the ring before wrapping her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

"So, what were you watching?" Cassidy asked as she took his hand and led him to the couch. The two sat down and cuddled next to each other.

"Just some random spy movie." Mike shrugged as he clicked the tv on with the remote and continued to watch the movie.

Cassidy smiled down at the ring as she then watched the tv as well.

This was perfect.


End file.
